The Neonatal Satellite Unit protocol investigates the mechanisms of decreased incidence of chronic lung disease in preterm infants treated antenatally with thyrotropin-releasing hormone (TRH) and corticosteroid (CS). It seeks to determine whether antenatal treatment with TRH and CD improves the efficacy of surfactant treatment in infants who develop respiratory distress syndrome.